


Memories

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I APOLOGIZE, It's not like he's a villain, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Redemption, This took me ten minutes, i guess, with a hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: Peter and Tony are arguing about Peter's friendship with Bucky.Tony thinks he's dangerous.Peter is done with his shit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. So like, I whipped this up in under ten minutes. Idk why I wrote this I just had this thought so I went with it. Anyways, enjoy this trash I call work!

“He is dangerous!”

Tony yelled at Peter. It had been a month since the rouges had come back into the compound. When they found out who Peter was, they all took a liking to him, because, who in their right mind wouldn’t?

Tony was semi-okay with most of their friendship with them, but he hated his friendship with Barnes. He saw the man as a weapon, as a criminal. Someone who was going to hurt Peter. And Peter was furious. The two were arguing in the kitchen about this. Again. It had been the fifth time that week that this happened, and the rest of the team had to stand by and watch. 

“You don’t get to choose who I make friends with Mr. Stark!”

“I’m not choosing, I’m warning you!”

“Warning me? Are you saying that he’s a threat to me?!”   


“Yes!!!”

“Really? Cause even if he was I could defend myself, which I won’t need to because he won’t attack me! I’m sick of your bullshit and you treating me like you need to make all of my choices!”

“I don’t make your choices! I try to fix your stupid choices. And this right here is a stupid choice! I want you to stay away from that monster! I don’t-”

“Have you ever had your entire life scraped out of your brain?”   
  
The whole room was silent for a second, Bucky had turned to look at them, and Natasha had stopped Sharpening her knife, trying to process what he just said before he continued.

“Your memories, your family, your dreams, your personality.”

“Peter-”

“All of it gone! And replaced with murder and death and anger. You know what he doesn’t need? More people calling him a monster! Because he has been nothing but kind to me since we met. He has treated me like an adult and helped me when he was sure I needed it. He doesn’t control my life or try to ‘fix my stupid choices.’ He has been through years of torture and spent twenty of those years fighting back! None of the shit that he did was his fault and you have the audacity to blame him?”

Now the whole room was looking at the two from the living room. Even Vision was intrigued.

“He is not a monster, and he never was or will be. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some homework to go finish.”

And then he turned on his heels and stormed out of the room and towards his. And let’s just say, if in the future Tony never bugged him about it again and maybe became on somewhat good terms with Buck, nobody but Vision could track it back to there. (Because  _ someone _ requested to delete the footage from all archives). 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. For a fellow writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii.

I have been given the blessing to advertise an amazing story that has like zero views and needs more. So here it is.

Please go read [Another Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688312?view_full_work=true) By [Apricott10.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10) It is amazing and is so underrated so check it out!

Thank you!! UwU (I'll stop).

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
